His and only His
by Snow panther
Summary: Its been 10 years since they last saw each other but when they do see each other.... they have other partners. a puppy love that existed when they were young, now full blown soul binding love but would they be able to keep it with all the misunderstanding
1. Chapter 1

**_~*His and only His*~_**

**__**

Disclaimer: I love those amber eyes. I love that silver hair. But most of all I love his fluffy eyes. *sigh* such a shame dat I can't claim him mine or ne one else in Inuyasha. 

**~Chapter 1~**

****

**10 years ago**

            "You freak!" yelled a 6 yr old boy, picking up a stick off the ground. 

            "You lowlifes are not worthy to be in our presence. Let alone playing with us! You're just a pathetic hanyou who doesn't belong to any of us and also does not know his place. It would be better off without a weak, useless monster like you in this world. Come on guys lets get him!" screamed a 7 year old boy who seems to be the leader of the 6 year olds. Even at this age, children were taught to never trust a youkai and to kill them before they kill you. At his command they all went and picked up sticks and stones and threw it towards the lonely silvered haired boy, crouching down trying his best to shield his body from them. 

            Tears were forming in the hanyou's eyes. Not because of the psychical pain that they caused but because he could not comprehend why these people are doing this to him. 'Why? Why are they acting all weird now that my mother has died? Why are they treating me worst then before? I didn't do anything to them. If it wasn't the promise I made to mother about not killing when it wasn't necessary I would've shown them who the weak person around here is.' Inuyasha winced as another stone got him on the head. 'Gomen nasai oka-san it seems like I have to break that promise now….' Inuyasha thought as he slowly got up preparing his little 6 year old body to attack the group in front of him. 

            "YAMETE!" screamed a little girl who was running towards him. 'A…a female? I don't think that I would be able to fight her. She's a girl after all and hitting helpless human girls is really a sign of weakness. Plus there is some thing about her…. Something that I don't understand but I do know that her aura is …. So… bright.' Inuyasha thought as he was frozen to the spot thinking about what he should do if the girl attacks him. His results always ended up him hurting her back but for some reason such thought would make his heart clutch in pain. Which was beyond his small 6 year old brain to understand after all this is the first time he had seen her. 

            Surprising the hell out of everyone she moved and placed herself in front of the hanyou with her arms stretched out protecting the hanyou. Shock ran through everyone's bones. The boys were shocked that one of their kind, daughter of the respected priest who died in a battle against a youkai, apprentice of Kaede-sama who was their new miko… was protecting a … hanyou. The very species that they were trained to kill. Inuyasha stood there with disbelief, staring at the girl in front of him with unbelievable eyes. 'This girl… she… she's protecting me? Who… who the hell does she think she is? For heaven sakes she's even smaller then me in body size and everything. Most definitely weaker then me and for sure YOUNGER then me! Does she pity me so much that she has to protect me to save me?' Inuyasha thought growing angrier and angrier with every moment passed

            "Oi! Girl, get out of here! I don't need your pity1 I am strong! I could survive by myself so why don't you run along to your mummy. So get out of my way already!" Inuyasha said, dusting the dirt of him and walked towards the little girl attempting to move her away form where she is standing stubbornly. 

            "Yeah get out of here Kagome-sama. You're too young to understand this sort of stuff. We don't want you hurt! That's a hanyou there you're protecting. You are trained as a miko to kill their kind and to protect us! Not the other way around. He could kill you right now! You're being too kind Kagome-sama. He HAS no heart! All he wants to do is to kill us and eat us! Please come over here Kagome-sama. We will protect you form this beast!" the 7 year old boy said gesturing Kagome to come towards him, away from the hanyou. Upon seeing the silver haired boy walking towards her and touching her shoulder, he instantly threw the stone in his hand at him. Taking his lead the other children also picked up stones and threw it at him. 

            "NO!" Kagome screamed when she watched stones being hurdled towards the silver haired boy's way. She watched him wince in pain as the stone scratched his face. Unable to watch the boy suffering anymore pain she quickly closed the distance between them and embraced in a hug. She was trying her best to cover him with her little 5 year old body.  The boys watched in horror as the stones that flew out of their hands before were now heading towards Kagome. Unbelievable warmth filled Inuyasha's heart for those few seconds with Kagome's arms around him. He spotted the stones heading towards her. Not knowing what to do, he just went with his instinct. To protect this girl no matter what happens. With god like speed he spun her around so that he took the blunt of the attack. Drops of tears ran down Kagome's face as she watched the boy's face twist in pain and blood started to drop to the ground. His knees faltered and fell. Kagome supported him and cried when she saw a rock had embedded itself in his arm. She glared at the boys who were standing there staring at their hands. 

            "How could you? How could YOU?" Kagome cried. "I may be only 5 years old. I may not know much about youkais and humans but I do know that you shouldn't judge a person with their background! What has he done to you! He can't help it if he was a hanyou. I think that he is blessed to be gifted in both the humans and the youkais ways and the nature of both the races. As far as I could tell you all making him look bad just because he is born a hanyou! And hurting him just because of that reason.... its unacceptable! For your information I was taught that in this world there are BOTH GOOD and bad youkais so that's why I should judge them by their actions." Kagome lectured although she herself did not understand half the stuff she had just said because most of it was repeating what Kaede-sama told her. 

            "But Kagome-sama…."

            "Go home! You all should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome yelled as she helped the hanyou up. With no choice the boys ran back home obeying Kagome's orders. She walked him back to her house so that his wounds could be treated there. 

            "Oka-san! Kaede-sama! I have a person who is hurt here! Come and help me treat him please!" Kagome yelled as she and the boy stepped in the house. 

            "Oi, Girl! I don't need your pity I could heal myself!" the hanyou said uncomfortable with all the attention he is receiving from someone. 

            "I'm don't pity you! I'm worried okay! By the way what's your name? Mine's Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said smiling up to him.

            "Inu… Inuyasha." Stuttered Inuyasha as a blush made its way to his face. At this point Kaede and Higurashi-san came in the room. They walked towards them with unbiased eyes towards Inuyasha. 'What a strange family. Human not fearing youkais?! Man this is one weird family.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the two of them walk towards him.

            "Okaa, Inu-chan here was hurt by the village boys. Inu-chan is a friend! He got hurt protecting me and that's why we have to heal him." Kagome said pulling her mother's sleeve. Both the adults had amusement in their eyes watching both the children. 'Inu…..chan? A friend?..... I never had a friend…. My first friend…' Inuyasha thought staring at Kagome and blushing every single time she called him Inu-chan. 

            "Okay, okay Kagome. We'll look after your new friend Inu-chan now. Why don't you just sit down for a while?" Higurashi-san said gently placing a cool cloth over Inuyasha's wounds to clean it. It turned out that Inuyasha stayed there for the night. It was his first time he spent with a family in two years. He stayed by Kagome's side for a whole week. During this time they had made the whole week full of cherished memories for them both. Never once did Kagome left Inuyasha alone nor did she let him, feel left out. When the kids in the village avoid him or tease him or try in anyway to hurt him she would just take his hand and lead him in the forest where they could play with the animals there. However that week ended and Kagome had to start her miko training and during these times Inuyasha would be perched on a tree or somewhere near by to watch Kagome train. At that time he didn't understand why he was staying near her at all but he did understand one thing. He wanted to be her knight in shinning armor (okay I noe Japan has no knight but bear with me) and to always have Kagome by his side. Weeks became months and months became a year. 

            "YOUKAI!" villages screamed. Kaede and Kagome bolted out of their beds and ran towards the scream. A now 7 year old Inuyasha ran to Kagome who was running as fast as she could with an oversized bow. 

            "Kagome, you're only 6! You shouldn't be here!" Inuyasha yelled.

            "Kaede-sama needs help Inuyasha. Okaa and Souta are away in another village so that's why I need to protect the villagers. It's my duty as a Miko!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha would've replied had not the wolf youkais that were attacking separated them from each other.  The fight rage on but in the end. Kaede and Kagome had lost. Villagers were killed and farms were destroyed. Those who were left behind mourned for their lost. Inuyasha had fought with all his might but it wasn't just enough. There was a limit as to how powerful he could get in his little body and he ended beaten badly in his attempt to rescue Kagome and Kaede who were kidnapped by them. With Kagome gone there was no more use for him to stay there in the village where he would be shunned. He stumbled his way back to the wilderness which would become his new home. Alone once more. 

**~Present~**

            "Ne Sango-chan have you got any letters for me today?" Kagome asked carrying the supplies that she brought in the village. 

It had been 10 years since she was kidnapped by the wolf youkai. At first they were planning to kill them and eat them for dinner but when the Okashira's son, Kouga took a liking to Kagome, she was to become her friend. Therefore their lives were spared seeing they need Kaede to be Kagome's nanny. Over those years the Okashira had died and Kouga was his heir so he took up the position as the Okashira of the pack.  Seeing that Kagome desires more human companions and plus the fact that Kouga wanted to please Kagome so that she would become his woman, agreed to let her occasionally go to the village nearby. With these visits she met and helps Sango-chan the ex- demon exterminator and they became best friends in no time. Through Sango she found out where her mother and Souta is living right now and they would write letters to each other seeing Kagome does not want to endanger their lives by asking them to come to this village. As much as she had tried, she could never find information on the where about of Inuyasha. She just hoped with all her heart that he hasn't died yet. 

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan there are no letters today." Sango replied. 

"That's okay…well I guess I'll see you around. Bye, bye." Kagome said walking out to the village and back towards the cave where she lived with the rest of the wolf youkai pack. 

'Inuyasha am I ever going to find you again?' Kagome thought walking down towards the cave. Trees rustled and heavy footsteps could be heard, having no weapons in hand Kagome walked faster hoping to avoid a fight with a youkai. Two drunken men appeared out of the bushes and Kagome relaxed seeing that they are humans and are not youkais and thinking naively she thought she is safe then. However she was wrong. 

"Dun we have a beauty here..." slurred on of the men. A strong smell of alcohol was coming from them and they were also staring at Kagome with lustful eyes. The second man didn't even bother to answer him instead he advanced towards her and pulled her clothing, successfully ripping of her sleeve on her miko clothing. Kagome darted away from them. Unsure whether or not she should use her powers and kill them, she finally settled for running away because they were drunk and didn't know what they were doing. She dropped the things she was carrying and ran for it. The men chased after her but in their drunken state, they lost her easily.

Kagome was huffing and puffing by the time she arrived back to the cave. Ignoring everyone else, she ran straight to Kaede-sama who was now in her 30's and cried. Other wolf youkais who have come to accept her as part of the family and respected her even watched with a worry wondering what happened to her. Coming to a solution they sent two men to go and bring Kouga back. 

At the news that Kagome was crying and her clothes were ripped, Kouga ran as fast as he could to see what's wrong with her. When he arrived, Kagome had already cried herself in a dreamless sleep.

"Hey Kaede, what's wrong with Kagome?" whispered Kouga as he did not want to wake her up.

"She was attacked by two drunken men. She's lucky that she had run away before they could do anything else. However she is very distressed about it." Kaede replied softly. 

Taking in the information Kouga picked up her ripped shirt. Took a sniff of it and ran out of the cave to kill the two men who dared to touch Kagome. Kaede getting worried at Kouga's reaction woke Kagome up. Although she herself wants to kill them but knowing Kouga, he would probably kill the whole village. 

"Kagome, Kagome!" Kaede said shaking Kagome awake. "Kouga has gone to kill the guys that went after you. You know Kouga; he'll probably kill everyone else along. You better go and stop him."

Upon hearing this Kagome ran to the village where Sango lives. Together they both went on Kirara and flew towards the direction where Kouga went. 

"Ne Kagome. Don't' you think that Kouga is just a tad bit protective over you?" Sango said while controlling and flying Kirara. 

"Don't say that Sango. He doesn't like me plus even if he did, I don't like him." Kagome replied

"OH that's right. You're heart is with your little Inu-chan back then!" Sango smirked

"Don't tease Sango."

"How would you know that wasn't puppy love?" Sango inquired. 

"That's because I felt something for him. Something that I did not understand until now… I… I don't even know if I'll see him again Sango." Kagome replied blurry eyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Lets not talk about it then and we should concentrate in how to stop Kouga and also pray that he hasn't killed anyone yet."

            "Oi, Kikyo do you know how to work this thing?" Inuyasha asked walking up to her. 

            "How would I know? It's an equipment of a youkai I would never touch it but seeing that it's yours I'll examine it for you." Kikyo replied talking the object from his hand. Inuyasha had recently just found and fought his brother for his father's sword. Tetsusaiga. He won but didn't know how to work it. No matter what he tried he just couldn't get the Tetsusaiga to transform to a fang. 

            Inuyasha sat down and watched Kikyo while thinking. 'IT has been a year now that I met Kikyo. She looks so similar to Her but not.  Only the looks… no… not even the looks. Hers is more much prettier. Who would've thought that after 9 years of solitude in the wilderness, I would end up living near a village again? I spent all my life searching for Her and when I saw Kikyo I thought that it was Her. But I was wrong. They were totally different. I sometimes catch Kikyo staring at me as if she likes me or something. As much as I want to like her back I just can't. My heart was stolen from me ages ago. To Her who was said by the villagers is now dead. I… I just don't feel the same feeling that I get from her anymore. She's the one that I have chosen for my mate…has died. 

            "Kikyo, there are some youkais heading this way." Inuyasha stated calmly as he headed towards the direction that they are coming from. Not even replying Inuyasha, Kikyo just picked up her bow and arrows and followed Inuyasha. 

            "BASTARDS! Where are you?!" Kouga shouted when he reached the village with the two drunken men there.

            "Oi, wimp! I have no idea what your talking about but I do suggest you leave now before you wouldn't even be able to lift a finger." Inuyasha said preparing for a fight. 

            "Leave youkai!" Kikyo said with authority in her voice. 

            Completely ignoring both of them, Kouga went and lift the two men up with one hand. By now his men has caught up to him. "It was you two, wasn't it?! How dare you touch Kagome in such a manner!" screamed Kouga as he tossed the two people to his pack.

            'Kagome…. Did he just say Kagome…..? ?' Inuyasha thought, just standing there doing nothing. Whereas on the other hand Kouga was about to kill those two people and Kikyo was there about to shoot her arrows.  The arrow flew towards Kouga and luckily he managed to dodge it. Pissed at the miko now, he went to attack her. Inuyasha a finally snapped out of his thoughts pulled Kikyo to him with his arms around her waist. Seeing the first attack missed Kouga made for a second attempt only to be stopped by a familiar scream.

            "YAMETE! KOUGA!" Kagome screamed form the sky where she was on Kirara with Sango. When Kirara landed, Kagome ran towards Kouga telling him to stop. Her steps faltered seeing the man before her. Silvered haired, golden eyes….dog ears.

            "Inu-chan?" whispered Kagome as if she is afraid that this is all just an illusion. However her heart clutched together when she saw a woman in his arms. 'He…he had found….his mate…' With this thought Kagome painfully corrected herself.

            "Inuyasha."

            'It's Her…it's really HER! Kagome……..why……so cold?'

**Author's note:**

****

            Please review =D ………. U all noe reviewing is fun =D so why not come and tell me what you thought about my story. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:  you all thought that this fic had died?? Well so did I =D lol oh well now I plan to finish it off it will only have around 3 or 4 chapters so I'm half way finished. Gomen nasai for the late update.**

**_~*His and only His*~_**

**Chapter 2**

            "Kagome" Inuyasha said staring at Kagome's eyes not believing that she is really there standing in front of him after all these years not finding her. 

"Inuyasha who is this woman that looks like me?" Kikyo asked with jealousy starting to boil in her. She had after all traveled with Inuyasha for at least a year and had developed some feelings for him. 'There is no way in hell am I going to let this girl which looks like me to walk right in here and take my Inuyasha away from me!' Kikyo thought, hands tightening their hold on the bow while trying to get closer to Inuyasha as if telling the woman there that Inuyasha is hers and hers only. 

            The moment Kikyo spoke, Inuyasha removed his arms around her and stepped forward. His eyes locked with Kagome's as she too unconsciously walked forward towards Inuyasha. They didn't stop until they were only two steps away from each other. 

            "Kag-chan…"

             "Inu-chan…" 

Without a word or any hesitation Inuyasha pulled Kagome in a tight hug. Shock filled all of Kagome's senses. 'What…what is he doing? Doesn't he have his mate standing there watching?' Kagome thought but once the initial shock has gone, Kagome didn't care anymore this was Inuyasha and she hugged him back just as fiercely as he did.

Everyone else in the back ground was staring at them shocked. Jealousy was boiling in both Kikyo and Kouga's blood as they watched them both hug. The familiarity that they were both treating each other was too intimate for Kikyo and Kouga. Unable to stand it anymore Kouga moved forward and grab Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms. 

"Just what do you think your doing with my woman? You are nothing but a lowly hanyou so get you filthy hands off her and stay with your woman over there!" Kouga screamed as he pulled Kagome behind him despite her struggles. Sango looked back and forth between Kouga and Kagome and the new comers. She had split up in different directions with Kagome hoping to find Kouga faster. She had just arrived when Kouga had snatched Kagome out of the guy with silver hair's arms. She was dressed in her demon exterminator uniform fully preparing to stop Kouga from killing the drunk perverts and also to bash them up herself. She definitely didn't expect this. 'No way!! This can't be the little boy that Kagome is always thinking about. This can't be Inuyasha!' Sango thought as she stayed in the background and watched the transaction that is happening between them. 

"Your….woman….Kag-chan you…." Inuyasha stuttered unable to continue on. All this time he had searched for her. All this time that he continued loving her and longing for her company even though he believed that she had died. Only to find out that she had already mated. 'Kag-chan I thought… I thought that you understood back then even though we were kids… that when I grew up I wanted you as my mate.' Inuyasha thought sadly. 'I guess it was too much for you too wait for me to find you….'

"Let me go Kouga! How many times have I told you that I am not your woman! You don't own and I don't love you. I like you as a friend and that is all why can't you understand that! I told you before that I could only give my heart out to one person and I gave it away ages ago. I'm sorry Kouga but please just let me go!" Kagome screamed at Kouga while trying to get her arm away from Kouga's hold. 

"You are my woman from the start! I own your life if it wasn't for me you would've been dead already! It was me who took interest in you which saved you and Kaede from getting eaten! It was from the beginning that once you come to age you will be my mate! You will bare my pups, live with me and love me!" Kouga replied angrily not letting her go. His hold on her was so hard that his claws began to draw blood. 

Seeing this Inuyasha's blood began to boil. It was clearly that his Kagome did not want to be there and this wimpy wolf is keeping his Kagome and Kaede hostage. In a blur of red and white Inuyasha was in front of Kagome. Shocked for a few moments Kouga just stood there are stared at Inuyasha surprised that he moved without him sensing it. Seeing this as his opportunity he punched Kouga in the face successfully making him let Kagome go. 

"You BASTARD! How dare you hurt Kagome! Can't you see that she doesn't want to be here with you? Can't you see that you're hurting her? If she is your woman is that how you treat her? You forced her to stay with you! How low can you get you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha screamed as he had pulled Kagome in his arms to protect her from Kouga. Kagome in return snuggled up in his arms relishing the feeling of complete security in his arms, the feeling that she had missed so much. It may be the very last time that she can do this because she is absolutely positive that his mate isn't very happy about this. 

"Get your bloody hands of her hanyou!" Kouga screamed in rage. He had just been insulted by someone that he had never seen before and to top it off he had HIS woman in HIS arms and he is a bloody HANYOU! He made a lunge to attack Inuyasha but only to be forced to back of when a huge boomerang went flying in sight. 

"Ah sorry about that Kouga but it seems that you are the unwanted person here. Kagome is obviously much happier and perfectly content with where she is and who she is with. I will not tolerate anyone taking my best friend's happiness. If you push your luck further I would be forced to exterminate you as well." Sango said seriously as she caught hirakotsu in her hands again. Kouga was at lost here and he knew it. He knew that Kagome was a powerful miko and could've killed them all but seeing her kind nature she didn't want to kill his pack when they did nothing to her. He also knew that Sango was a decent if not one of the best demon exterminator here. Over all of that there was a hanyou there and it also seems to be another miko. However the miko that looks like Kagome doesn't exactly look too happy. 

"You… can't … you can't disobey me Kagome. Remember who is back in the cave? Your guardian Kaede, if you wish for her to live then you will do as I say and I say you are going to be my woman you understand?" Kouga said smugly proud of himself of thinking such a fool proof way to get Kagome back to his side without have to fight them all at once. Kagome cares too much for that older woman to just let to rot in their pack. 

Kagome froze at the reminder. Just as she found Inuyasha and her dreams of getting away from Kouga seems more likely to happen, was just rip from her as he held Kaede hostage. 'There is no way that I could let Kaede-sama die! She has been through too much to keep me alive. I owe her too much I can't just leave her behind but…. I just found Inuyasha I don't want to leave him… I guess I would have to leave him some time after all he wouldn't want me around when he starts having babies with is mate.' Kagome thought as her whole body shivered at the thought of returning back to Kouga. Slowly she removed herself from Inuyasha's arms and towards Kouga. 

She didn't even walk two steps when she felt an arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her against the chest of Inuyasha. She looked up to him with shock written on her face. Inuyasha just looked down on her and gave her a gentle smile that made her heart flutter before turning to face Kouga. 

"You really are a wimpy wolf to blackmail Kagome just to get her back to your side?" Inuyasha smirked at him. 

"Kagome if you don't….." Kouga began. 

"I challenge you." Inuyasha stated. 

"What?" Kouga said stupidly. He stared at Inuyasha convinced that he had finally lost his mind. Who would challenge him the greatest wolf demon around especially when the challenger is a hanyou? 

"What part of I challenge you don't you understand? You're dumber then you look wimpy wolf. I challenge you for Kagome and Kaede in a weeks time right here where we will fight for their lives." Inuyasha declared

"You a lowly hanyou challenge me a great youkai? Please who do you think you are?" Kouga laughed. 

"You're not scared are you?" Inuyasha inquired. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and something about him that really pisses Kouga off. His cocky attitude and the fact that ever since he saw Kagome he hasn't allowed her to move away from him. He hasn't kept his hands to himself! All this time Kouga had waited to hold Kagome like the way this hanyou is holding her. He just showed up and has her cuddling up to him like they were lovers and now he was calling him scared! No he was going to go to this fight alright he will show Kagome who is strong and who she belongs to. 

"Fine a week from now at noon. If I shall win I will have Kagome as my woman and Kaede stays with Kagome which would be with me. If you win which would not happen you get to have them instead. If you are late I will cut off a limb of that old woman every hour you are away. Do you understand _hanyou?" Kouga said. With that done he ran all the way back to his cave to tell everyone. Just incase that hanyou is stronger then he looks he is planning to train up in the mountains. _

"Ne Kagome-chan is this your little Inu-chan?" Sango was the first to break the silence after Kouga sudden depart. He didn't even wait for Inuyasha's reply before he took off. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and quickly got away from each other at Sango's comment. 

"Ahh… Sango-cha…" Kagome began until she was interrupted by someone else. 

"Inuyasha, just what is the meaning of this? Who is this … _bitch that looks like me? Don't you dare touch her again!" Kikyo demanded. She was extremely angry at Inuyasha for just going up to her look alike and letting her to cuddle up to him like they have been together for ever. She, Kikyo, have traveled with Inuyasha for about a year and still she couldn't touch him with him wincing. She had figured out that Inuyasha was not a social person he despised contact with anyone. So who is this girl?_

"Don't you dare call her a bitch! She is not a bitch unlike someone here! If I hear one more bad word about her from you Kikyo I will personally see to it that you land in Naraku's hands!" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo eye's widened in fear. 'How… how did he know that I was following him because of Naraku?' 

"What? How can you say that Inuyasha? After all these times that I care for you and you think that I'm around because of Naraku? Don't you know that I care about you… that I lov…" Kikyo denied. 

"Save it Kikyo. I knew from the beginning that you were dumped by Naraku once he found out that you were useless to him so you decided to follow me around so that you could tell him just exactly were we are so that he could kill me." Inuyasha replied hotly angry that even now Kikyo is trying to deny. Kagome sensing Inuyasha's anger hugged him tighter to get him to calm down. It seems to have worked because he stopped growling. 

"It's true at first I followed you around was to help Naraku to get on his good side again but as I traveled with you I honestly started loving you!" Kikyo protested. 

"Love me? You love Naraku it's not an unknown secret Kikyo. I am not your next play toy. I know that you have your forever love towards Naraku but occasionally you will play around with other men's hearts for your own pleasure and enjoyment." Inuyasha said sadly. He was getting really sick of this conversation already. He wanted some time with Kagome to catch up with the things that he missed out. To be able to tell her all the feelings that he went through. Making up his mind be began to drag Kagome away from Kikyo without waiting fro Kikyo's reply. 

"Inuyasha! You will regret I swear! If I can't have you then my bloody copy can't have you!" Kikyo screamed as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk off with Sango trailing behind. 'Never, have I not got what I want! And I want Inuyasha!' Kikyo thought as she began her trek toward Naraku so that he could make her feel better and to help her get Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he examined her arm. Kagome blushed at the gentleness Inuyasha is treating her with. It has been awhile since she last saw him and even then he was a bit rude. She was just very glad and happy that Inuyasha is with her right now and relief flooded in her when she realized that woman was not Inuyasha's mate. 'Maybe there is still hope after all' Kagome thought. 

            "I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome managed out right before she crashed down and started crying in Inuyasha's chest. 

"Kagome what's wrong? Is it because of that wimpy wolf…what's his name? Kouga that's right…Kagome are you mad at me? Are you mad that I made you and Kaede become in a way the prizes of the battle? What ever it is that I have done I'm sorry okay. Please don't cry Kag-chan. Please don't cry!" Inuyasha said panicking unsure of what to do with the crying girl in his arms he looked at the girl dress in the demon exterminator clothes for guidance. She just looked back at him with a shrug. 

"Inuyasha it's not that. Though I am a bit angry that I have become an object for you guys to win but the main thing is I…" Kagome said as she looked up to Inuyasha's face. "… I missed you too much! I hoped every night that you will come and take me away from that place and now … you're really here … with me…. besides me." Kagome mumbled against his chest. Only with Inuyasha's inhuman hearing abilities did he make out what she just said. It made his heart swell with joy at the thought that she was thinking about him every day and that she missed him as much as he missed her. 

"Gods Kagome I miss you so much too! You would not believe how devastated I was when I went back to the village to look for and they told me that you had died. I was …. So sad….so lonely … again…." Inuyasha said pulling her into a tighter hug. Sango getting the idea that they wanted time alone got out of the hut and waited outside so she could bombard Kagome with her questions. Somewhere in his mind, Inuyasha acknowledged that girl has left them alone and he was thankful. 

"It must have been very hard on you Inuyasha …." Kagome whispered to him. As she moved a bit away from Inuyasha so that she could see his face. All these years must have been harsh on him. He has grown older and lost all the baby cuteness he had when they were kids. It has now been replaced with a handsome young face. His silver hair was still as shinny and silky as it was before and a bit longer. From experience she knows that his hair is not tangled no matter how much you mess it up it will still be untangled. His amber eyes has grown hard but right now his look is soft and vulnerable like he was when he was a child. From the looks of it he has grown stronger as well, as if the hard muscles that she could feel on his chest didn't imply anything. Kagome blushed at the thought, embarrassed that she noticed such thing. 

"Hai it has been hard Kagome but now that I found you it was all worth it… Kagome just promise me one thing please. Never leave me again…. I don't think I can take it if you were to leave me alone again…" Inuyasha said holding her hands. Kagome's heart just flew out to him when she saw how he was afraid of her reject and how the look of hope was there. Letting her hands free from Inuyasha's she gave him a bone crushing hug. 

"I'll never leave you again Inu-chan. Never."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello there fair lady, would you kind please tell me if you have seen a young man with white hair, golden eyes and dog ears?" a man in priest garments and a staff in his hand asked Sango. Sango had sat outside for more than an hour waiting for Kagome to come out so that she could have her girl talk with her. She had waited and waited and she was getting extremely bored so she went and sat by the river and enjoyed the sight by herself. That was until this man came along. 

"You mean a guy by the name of Inuyasha?" Sango asked. The man was a handsome man. He had the loveliest eyes that she had ever seen. His hair was tied neatly in a small pony tail at the back. 'Too bad that he is a priest…' Sango thought. 

"Ah so you know him fair lady. Would you be so kind to tell me where he has gone?" The priest asked moving closer to her. 

"He is in that hut with my friend but I advise you that if you don't want to be beaten up to pulp then don't go in." Sango simply stated as she got up from where she was sit and patted her bottom to get the dirt off. 

"Why is that?" the priest moved even closer now that he was right in front of her. 

"He is having a catch up time with my friend. They haven't seen each other for a long time. It seems to me that they are having a 'moment' so it would be wise of you not to disturb them priest." Sango replied a bit flustered at the closeness she was with him. 

"Thank you very much for caring about my well being fair lady." The priest said as he used one hand to take her hands. Sango blushed as he held her hands. 

"Would you my lady… please bear by my child?" the priest asked as he dragged her against him. Sango's mind was going hay wire as this priest was asking her to bear his child. 'Isn't he meant to be a priest! Why is he asking me? Although he is quite handsome….what… is… that… on … my …butt!' Sango's mind screamed. She looked and there it was one of the priest's other hand was rubbing her bottom and he was looking like it was a way to greet people. Sango took a deep breath. 

"HENTAI!~~~"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha looked up from his comfortable position with Kagome at the scream. Kagome looked slightly afraid at the thought that there is another pervert here but it was quickly flattened realizing that this time Inuyasha is here to protect her. 

"What was that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed. 

"I guess he found me. That Kagome is Miroku."

**A/N:  review! Review!**


End file.
